Heroine
by StockinCutie
Summary: You are your own character! You live outside of the walls and the perfect titan killer. It's as easy as picking up a pen! But the Survey Corps seem interested in you and maybe you'll find some love in there? Levi x Reader x Eren. My first AoT fanfic! I hope you enjoy! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa, I'm StockinCutie. Just call me Stockin-chan if you want. This is my first ever AoT fanfic. I'm girl crazy for Levi or Eren.**

**So I thought, I'm definitely not the only one who loves those two, right? So Ladies, not much Gentlemen, you are your own character in the wonderful and powerful anime, Attack on Titans.**

**Heroine= Your name, since Heroine is the female version of Hero. **

**Age: Ehh, You could be any age you want.**

**Appearance: Anything you want.**

**Background: I'm still thinking, should she be the type who was born outside the walls? I'm going with that.**

**AND AND, maybe, she has a secret POWER inside her! Like if you watched Heaven's Lost Property, YO! If Angeloids were there we would already know what the hell is in that damn basement! Graah!**

**Anyway, without further adieu, let the story begin!**

* * *

Hello, my name is Heroine. I'm [age] years old. A few years back when I was younger, titans killed probably 99% of humanity. My family was also killed. And as much as I want to stay inside walls, I'm staying OUTSIDE of the walls. It's easy to take out titans, my skills in running, fighting, and carrying a big axe gives me the upper hand.

But who knew, who ever the heck knew, that my own action romance would begin.

...

I whistled as I ran up the titans arm with my favorite axe in my hand. Another day of fighting titans is like another day of going to school. You learn something new everyday. "Hello there" I smiled. Titans are freaky, but just think of them as a wolf, a huge wolf. And you need your meal so you gotta do what ya gotta do!

The titan raised his arms to head towards me and I sighed. "You really are a stupid thing, who the hell would create you? Tisk tisk tisk" I jumped up in the air and jumped on the next arm and ran up to his neck. "Adieu. Oh that's French, but your too dumb to know that" I gave a cold grin to the titan and sliced his head off.

"Well that's done." I jumped off and safely landed while the titan fell and it's hot smoke spread like a virus. "It's so boring, alone here." I whispered sadly as I laid my head down on the tree. Things hasn't been the same anymore, the happy smiles, the laughing, the smell of warm food being cooked for the young, they are now all replaced by the distinct smell of blood and rotting titan flesh. "I'm so curious, what is the inside walls like? Are there nice people there? And what about that Titan killing Military. They would definitely need someone like me!" I laughed a few times and it slowly died down. "Yeah right! Stay positive, Heroine!" I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. Why am I laughing like this? Because all my worries will fade away, my happiness still is alive, because I know my mom and dad, and even my little sister is happy up in heaven. The world is a cruel place, but you gotta look on the good side of things, like having friends and able to protect at least a handful of people.

...Levi's POV...

"A person, outside the walls?" Eren asked, trying to summarize just what the hell Hange just said. "Yes! I heard a girl laughing! We need to check, please please pleeease?!" Hange is just crazy sometimes. "It's impossible, titans has basically invaded one half of humanity" I took a sip of some tea and looked at Hange's pleading face. I twitched, and she turned puppy eyes on me and I couldn't say no. "Well, Chief?" Eren seemed excited too. "Levi will guide you, so go on ahead"

...

It took us only a few seconds to exit the gates. No titans around, anywhere. "Hmm well that's weird" Hange was looking over on top of a tree. "Almost all the titans here are...dead.." Eren's eyes widened. "Then there really is someone here" my eyes squinted in a suspicious manner. As soon as we find who's living here, we'll take her inside the wall for immediate questioning.

"Ya-hoo!" The ground began shaking, and we all figured out what it was. "A titan?!" Armin was shocked. "Wait, someone is..." He squinted his eyes to get a better look and quickly told us to hide.

The titan came running where we were recently standing and a girl was on its neck. "Hasta la vista!" She held an axe up and cut the titan's head off like cutting a piece of leaf. "That was fun! I'll call it, Titan Riding!" she smiled as she wiped off some blood on her cheek. "That girl...is crazy..." Hange whispered, and Eren sighed. "You're just as crazy as her, crazier even" I groaned. "Let's meet her!" Hange ran away from her hiding spot to greet the girl.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Hange held out her hand and the girl jumped. "What the, who are you?" The girl looked up at Hange and her mouth shaped like an 'o'. "My name is Hange Zoe. What is yours?" The girl kept silent for a few, then smiled right back. "My name is Heroine. It's nice to meet you too, Zoe-sama!" "So cuute!" Hange hugged the girl tightly and the girl named Heroine had a wide grin on her face.

Your POV (Heroine's POV)

Oh my gosh! It's been so long since I've met such a nice person! "Ahem" a voice said, and a group of people came out. "Ehhh!?" I slid out of Hange's hug and ran to the people. It's a good thing I was wearing my night gown dress today. It was a white Victorian styled night gown. Though maybe I should have gotten shoes.

Oh god I wasn't prepared for this at all now I'm gonna get all flustered and shy and- Holy mother Teresa. I looked at the symbol on their jacket. "Th-the- The Survey Corps!" I widened my eyes in shock. I always heard about them from my mom, back then titans weren't as hectic as now. "H-hello! " I bowed my head low and felt something pat me. I looked up and saw a boy, his eyes teal-green, and his hair a nice shade of brown. "Eren Yeager, nice to meet you" he greeted and my face became a tomato. "Y-yes! Nice to meet you too!" swirls in my eyes were seen. NO ONE, dis-including Hange, HAS EVER BEEN SO NICE TO ME! He's my new senpai. "Senpai!" I smiled, and he looked confused. "If I remember correctly, senpai means senior in Japanese" a girl with such beautiful eyes, soft lips, and pretty black hair gave Eren his un-heard question an answer. "Mikasa Ackermen" "Hello Mikasa!" I smiled. "I would love to spend time greeting the rest of you, but I'll be on my way now" I said sadly as I began to run but something got my arm and twisted it a bit. "Ah! Huh?" I looked back at a man with such a cold face it made me shiver.

"Let me go!" I yelled, I'm getting scared. "Not unless you come with me" He looked at me, and I looked at him. "At least tell me your name!" I whined, and he sighed as he replied "Captain Levi" he let my arm go and I retracted it back as soon as possible. "Captain! That was mean!" Hange looked at my arm and sighed in relief. "Well you aren't hurt, so you wanna come with us inside the walls?" Hange is nice so I would definitely say; "Of course!" I answered. "Yay!" she cheered. "But first, let me kill that group of titans!" I took my axe and stretched. "A group of titans what are you talking about- Ahh she's right!" Hange was shocked. "My eyes aren't the same as human, you could say" I winked. My [hair color] hair flowed in the wind.

Levi's POV

We watched as Heroine took out titan by titan. Maybe she's a valuable resource to us. "She's so nice and yet when she fights she's an animal" Eren twitched his eyes.

"It's amazing how her personality changes so much" Armin laughed slightly. "All done!" She came running as fast as wind. When she stopped the dust that was following her faded away. "That's incredible! She ran so fast dust followed her!" Hange is starting to scare us now. "Let's just get going" we began to walk back inside, but Heroine was walking more slowly. "Hurry up, idiot." I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "Gomen-Nasai" she apologized with a smile.

* * *

**Did ya like it! Hm hm? I watched the whole anime, and I'm starting to read the manga. The reason why I referred to him as Captain Levi is because- Eh too lazy to explain. **

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yippe! You guys like my story! I'm really happy :D**

**I'll make each chapter a different couple. Like, this chapter is gonna be Levi x You, and the next Eren x You. Ya get it? Mhm! **

**P.S- Am I the only one who's staring to become a clean freak like Levi, JUST to be like him? XD**

* * *

"Heroine, you really are a different girl" Armin was staring at me. I'm not exactly sure why. "Huh? How am I different?" I blinked a few times and tilted my head. "Well first off, normal girls don't live outside the walls. Second, normal girls don't cause a massacre like 300 titans versus one girl. Whom-might I add- killed every single one of them while humming." Jean pointed out some reasons which I just realized. "I guess you're right, so when is the questioning gonna start?" I asked. "As soon as Captain Levi appears" Armin smiled. "Yes?" A voice made us jump.

"Ah, Mister Captain Levi!" I must show my utter respect, I guess that's the lifestyle I was in. I stood and put my hand on my head like a solider in the army. "Hello sir!" I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. "Let's begin shall we" he sat down and completely IGNORED me. "Don't worry, he's just a busy type of guy" Armin whispered in my ear and winked. "Oh I see..." Too bad I'm so goofy and clumsy. My mom quoted her self, by trying to be funny, that if there was no way to choke on a single grain of rice, I'd find it. "Sit down, dummy" Levi snapped me out of my thoughts. 'I've gotta try and answer each question as full as possible!'

"Why were you outside the walls?"

...Never mind, I can't lie or tell the truth about that.

"Um...Well" Gotta change topic, gotta change topic. It's not that I don't want to tell them, it's just, my memory is a big ball of fluff.

To put it simply, I have a some-what amnesia. All I remember were screams. "Hey, dummy. Are you listening?" I know I should show respect but MAN does this guy give me a headache! Maybe he's the type who's all mean on the outside, but a complete sweetheart in the inside! "Earth to Heroine" Armin waved his hands over my face and I came back to reality. "Get real, Heroine..." I mumbled and everyone, dis-including Levi- gave me funny looks. I'm gonna have to tell them so-

"I'm sorry, my memories and mixed. All I remember is the screams of torture and this necklace. I apologize..." I looked down, feeling worthless. "There's a boy inside next to me but I don't know who the heck he is!" "May I see the necklace?" he held out his hands and I immediately shook my head. "No!" I clenched the necklace tightly. He stood up and came right towards me, the look in his eyes seems like evil. "Give me it" now he's demanding. "Never!' I stuck my tongue out and pulled my bottom eye lid. "Tch..." he sucked his teeth and looked back at me.

Suddenly...

"Hey-What the heck are you doing?!" I yelled, he was pulling on the necklace, but not trying to rip it off. He opened it and a little bit of shock appeared. But that was it, his face became his stoic self. "Let's continue" He began.

"How did you learn to fight titans?"

"I learned at a young age, and how I learned? I would like to say instinct but you won't be pleased, huh?" I sighed and shrugged. "To tell you the truth, people called me multi mutant girl. Because of my skills, and because of-" I stopped, at an instant. Something told me that if I continued, something bad will happen. How did I even know I had that type of nickname?! "Because oh my abnormal personality hahaha!" I gave a fake smile and laugh.

"How old are you?"

"I'm [age] years old"

"Interesting. That's all for now. One more thing" before he stood he asked a question which might change my whole life.

"Would you like to join the Military? And join the Recon Corps?"

* * *

I regret answering yes, here I am, standing in the 2nd row of the newbies to the Military. A man who which is bald and his eyes are creeping the hell out of me walked up to me. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" God he's good at yelling, one sentence and I'm already deaf. "My name is Heroine, nice to meet ya" I don't know how to act in situations like this, but I don't care what league he's in I'm going to crunch his bald head off. "A little miss pretty petty? I bet you'll die on the first day" he insulted me. He, insulted me. AYBCRUWESDI- "Excuse me sir, but may I tell you that I lived outside of your walls and I survived pretty well. I can kill 30 titans in the amount of 3 minutes, and I'll gladly kick your ass in one second!" I yelled.

The silence was so thick, when you cut it with a knife, the knife ITSELF would break. "Outside of the walls, huh?" He was going to punch me right in the face but my dark personality -hence my nickname multi mutant girl- appeared and I took the punch and pulled him to the ground, letting go of his hand and sitting right on his back. "You were saying?" I smiled and I heard gasps coming out of the students.

"This is going to be an interesting student" the man smirked.

...

I shot the hook grapples on the tree and flew up in the air using my 3DMG. I did a back flip and spotted the fake titan dummy. "Found you!" I loomed in and sliced it countless times. All that was left was broken pieces of wood.

I trained for a while, and I made it to the top ten. But not once in my days, I never did see Levi.

"Yay I made it to the Survey Corps!" I petted my new given horse. "Hey, Heroine!" I heard a voice which could melt away my worries. "Hello, Eren!" I glomped him and smiled brightly. "Captain wants to see you. Oh and I heard what you did to Keith, the guy who leaded you" he whispered, giving a grin.

"It's what he deserves!" I stuck my tongue out. "Just go and meet with Levi" he pushed me toward and I smiled. Ah it's nice to see another one of my friends. My good friends.

"Excuse me?" I opened the door to reveal the stoic Levi. "Well it seems you gave a number or two to the former commander of the Survey Corps" "Mhm!" I gave the biggest smile I can. I'm so happy, the first time I'm happy to see Levi! "I'm very happy to see you, Levi-" I stopped. I'll be needing to stop calling Levi. "Oh...Sorry..." I whispered. "What?" he raised his head up. "I'll have to call you Captain, right?" I tilted my head to the side. A long, and un-amused sigh came from Levi's mouth. He stood and walked toward me. He forcefully held my chin up so I look right in his eyes. "W-what?!" I stumbled out of my mouth. "Just stick to Levi, it doesn't sound right when you say Captain. But, I repeat, But, don't say it in front of people" "Deal!" I answered as soon as he finished.

"Good" he patted my head and felt a blush appear on my face. "I'm not a kid anymore!" "I never said you were, you're just too helpless sometimes, it's cute" My face became full of red. "Is that an insult or a compliment?" I laughed. "Both" he walked back to his desk and sighed. "Next week, you'll be going on your first mission outside. Though I have a strong feeling that just sending you out there would kill more than we could ever" he joked. "It's going to be so much fun! Right, Levi?" I smiled.

"Just make sure to stay by me and Eren's side" he crossed his arms together. "Why is that?" "Because, tomorrow, you will see why some people call Eren a 'monster'"

"A monster... He's too nice to be a monster. Ooh! Levi, can you help me clean my room? It's kinda messy, dusty even!" I gave the puppy eyes and I knew he couldn't resist that.

"Let's get to cleaning" he stood.

"Yes!" I jumped in the air with my fist up and my legs bended.

* * *

**How was it? I know I should involve more Levi x You scenes but you just met the guy, you're gonna get more and more close!**

**I can't wait to do the Eren ;3**

**REEVVIIIIEW! Question of the chapter: Should I involve other small bits of characters to fall in love with dear you a.k.a Heroine? Like Jeanxheroine or ArminxHeroine mini shots or something. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hange is hosting an experiment. I'm not sure on who but from Eren he said it was him. Levi DID say I'll figure out why people call Eren a monster.

Just what is going on?

"Kay! Eren, you can do it now!" Hange gave a signal and a green light (A/N ignoring the laws of titan shifters) appeared and something began to grow. "What the, what is that?" I hid behind Hange, shaking. "It's just Eren" "Oh, Eren."

..

...

"EREN?!" I yelled, confused. There, was a titan, a 17 cm class titan with long brown hair and green glowing eyes. "W-what the! Eren!" I ran toward the titan.

"You can turn into a titan?" A sad expression appeared on his face, and then my expression turned happy. "That's...so...COOL!" I jumped on the titan and crawled on his arms. "Eren the Titan! I still don't get why people would call you a monster! You're so cool!" Every gave a long "HUH?!" "I wish I could turn into a titan..." I whispered.

"Too bad something in me is worse than a titan..." I mumbled, low enough for no one to hear. "Eren! Stretch out your arm!" Hange yelled. "It's a test of learning"

As told, he stretched out his arms and I sat on the palm of his hand. "Wow! So high up!" I loomed in and Levi sighed. "Idiot don't fall" he warned, but did I listen?

Nope XD

I loomed in too close and I fell, I FELL.

"Ah!" Something caught me, was it Levi? Hange? Unless...

"Eren!" he caught me with both his hands. "Idiot why don't you listen?!" Levi was angry now. "I just wanted to see down below!" I sadly and tried to yell.

After a few moments of scolding and well-going experimenting, I was poofed. Like really...

I sat at the lunch table and nibbled at my food. Everyone around me, I don't even think I met them at all. "Now I'm alone, once again" I sighed. "Heroine!" I heard voices call my name. "Hm?" I looked to the side and spotted my 2 best friends. "Mikasa, Armin!" I stood and smiled. "Why are you all alone here?" Armin questioned. "Um, no one here knows me, and vice versa" I laughed and a sad face appeared on Armin's face. "Ah! It's okay, okay? I mean, I'm not all that hungry and my eyes can't keep open so I'll be going to sleep anyway!" I reassured. "Armin, go find a friend for Heroine" Mikasa, asked, which sounded like more of a command. "R-right!" he began to run around. "Heroine..." an evil aura surrounded Mikasa and I shook in my boots. "Y-yes?" I smiled. "Eren is my best friend."

"Whaaaa?" My mouth went crooked and my eyes squinted, confused. "In fact, Eren is mine alone." "Yeah, ok. Now when did I ever say he was mine to begin with?" I scratched my cheek with my index finger. "You're always near him, and he loves to protect you" She explained, which made my confused face grow even wider. "Isn't that what friends do..." I mumbled. "Whatever..." was all she said in response and walked away.

Just what have I gotten myself into...

(A/N: I'll be doing quite a lot of time skips, and this time, next week is already here)

I fed my horse water and rubbed its mane. "A strong horse!" I laughed. "Stop goofing off, Heroine" Levi made me jump. "Hurry and get in order" "Yes Sir!" I hopped my horse in order and made sure everything was in check. I whipped the reins and my horse began to trot. (A/N Do you know that I go to Horse Back Riding school? :D)

I was in squad Levi. Which contained 3 soliders, Eren, myself, and the leader Levi. "Our goal is to look out for titans..." Levi ordered, and we all gave in response "Yes Captain!" "I can't wait!" I heard quick and large footsteps coming toward us. "An abnormal?!" I yelled. "Yeager, fire the black fire" Levi commanded and as in response a black smoke shot up in the air by the smoke guns. "It's catching up with us, and we're on flat grounds. Our 3DMG is worthless" a solider yelled. "May I take it out?!" I asked, but Levi shook his head. "Why?!" "Because, you aren't good at this"

...I lived outside the walls for like 99% of my life and murdered almost all the titans around my area and you say I'm not good at this...

"But Captain!" An angry face appeared. "Heroine, try to calm down" Eren came beside me with a stern face. "Don't forget the objective" "But they said to kill it as soon as possible!" I whined. "Please Captain..." I gave the puppy eyes to extreme levels, to the point of begging. "Eren, watch out for her" "Yippe!" I let go of the reins and jumped off the horse. "An abnormal!" I smiled. I ran beside it and looked it dead in the eyes. "It's completely ignoring me, it's trying to split the group!" I ran up it's leg and onto the arm "Here we go!" I sliced off it's neck and it's head dropped down on the ground.

Little did I know...

"Watch out, HEROINE!" Eren screamed. "What?" I turned behind me and spotted another titan already looming its hand over me. Not a single word escaped my mouth, as it grabbed me and held me tight. "Let me go...!" I yelled, struggling. It began to open its mouth (A/N Gomen-Nasai for interrupting, the third time but to give in the special effects for what's going to happen please go on youtube and search Bassnectar - Butterfly. It's a nice song, and I'm begging to do so because people NEVER DO IT!)

"Let...me...Go!" A white light appeared around my body and broke me out of the titan's hand. A small platform appeared below my foot so I was practically flying in the air. "Die!" I used that platform to swoop over behind it and slice it's neck off. It fell to the ground and it fell. It's smoke clouding the air behind me while my two blades in my hand. "Ah..." the platform disappeared and I feel to the ground, but something caught me in its arms. "Hello, Eren" I smiled. "What...did you...?" he wanted to question but began to use his horse and walk back to the group.

"Heroine, what happened back there?" Levi immediately questioned. "My life just happened..." I whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Everything, I tried to hide. Everything that I wanted to keep behind my head, hidden by amnesia, just happened." I closed my eyes a bit and opened it back up. I leaped back on my horse and gripped the reins. "Sorry, I'm out of it today!" I apologized. "That better be the case" Levi warned me and I shivered.

...Sadly, we had to pull in a retreat... I don't know all the details but, since of my new discovery, we're pulling back.

"It's all my fault" I looked down, my head low. "It's okay, Heroine" Eren tried to give me reassurance but it didn't work. We entered the gates, depressed. Another loss to our loosing streak I guess. I looked around to see disgusted faces at us, which caused me to trot my horse away and ahead to my cabin.

...

You know when I said I was depressed, I suck that all back in! Someone help me! "Murderer!" I yelled. Mikasa was holding her weapon by my head and I closed my eyes. He hit me with the soft pillow and its feathers clouded everywhere. "I got you!" Jean appeared and got Mikasa behind the head. "I took two pillows and headed toward Eren. "Yaah!" I threw both pillows at him and he fell face first. "How come pillows are so stron- HEY!" I began but Mikasa got me on my back.

"Fine you wanna fight, we'll fight! Right here right now!" I took some pillows and Mikasa did the same. "I do not refuse" she replied and we ran toward each others. Jean slowly pulled out a phone and began video taping. "Cat fight..." Eren mumbled, standing up again. "Wah!" Mikasa pushed me toward Eren and I feel right on his back. "Gomen-nasai, Eren!" I smiled, sitting on his back. "It's...okay..." he managed to stutter. "So I heard a rumor that you might have secret powers or something." Jean wanted to verify. "I don't remember much about it, so maybe it was just a rumor?" I shrugged as I stood up from Eren's back. "Either way, I don't know and I don't care!" I stuck my tongue out.

Once again Mikasa threw another pillow at me, and feathers got in my mouth.

'THE WAR FOR EREN SHALL START NOW!' was what both of us was thinking.

* * *

**Reviews reviews la-di-da~! Now, you know when you're watching an anime you wish you had some sort of powers? Your problem solved**

**Review! I love to hear your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

** You know when you just want to jump in the air of pure happiness? Yeah, I'm going through that. **

**Due to the reviews, I'll ****be updating much much faster then my usual update times. Which was like 2 chapter of each of my stories a day.**

**But NOW I'll mainly focus on this, kay? ^_^**

* * *

I slept on my bed with drool slight dripping over my mouth and my arms and legs spread out in different directions. If there's one thing about being in the Survey Corps is that in the night they are nearest to the moon and BOY does that look big and pretty. But sometimes, it's hard to sleep. I opened back my eyes and sat up. Digging around in my bag I spotted a note.

Heroine if you wake up and you're reading this go straight back to bed

-Levi

"It's like the bastard is stalking me..." I twitched my eyes and face palmed. It's not as easy as you think, nightmares come more frequently then before. Ever since the incident...

I slowly opened the cabin door and exited outside. I tip toed by the nearest lake and sat down, my front body first. "I don't think I can do this..." I rested my head on the grassy field and stared at the big bright moon. "What am I..." I sighed.

...

Lately, I've been pretty stressed out about work, and not only work. A whole bunch of things.

1. My near experiences of death

2. My 200 work packs that contains 300 papers to file each. Given by the demon, COUGH, I mean Levi.

3. Not being killed my Mikasa

4. Trying to stop Eren about worrying.

5. And some type of power in me

I wrote down the final notes on the 100th sheet of paper. I had no training to do and Levi practically locked me inside my room to do all this.

I clearly got a strict warning that I shouldn't even let a single hair drop outside. "My brain is dead..." I rested my head on the table. "I'll ask Levi bout this paper to write..." I opened the door and walked toward Levi's office and knocked, lightly, on the door. I'm really not feeling good. Not at all. I opened the door to reveal a cleaning Captain. "Hello, Levi sir..." I mumbled and walked toward him, trembling while handing him the paper. "What's the problem? he pulled his cleaning mask down and looked at me funny. "You have bags under your eyes and you look like a freaking mess..." he took the paper from my hand and looked at it, a bit of shock on his face. "You worked a lot to make it up to this sheet..." he stared at me. My hair is as if rats is living inside it, I have bags under my eyes, my jacket is shifted, my top not even properly on. My belts all screwy. I really am I mess...

"Sorry Captain, it's just that, I haven't exactly been feeling well-" before I could even end a sentence properly Levi pushed me out of his room and straight toward Hange. "She's feeling sick" he explained. "Sure looks like it, Eren!" Hange called out to Eren who just turned human again from titan form. "Ah, Heroine!" he looked at me, worried again. "Look at you, you're a mess. Your cheeks are pink, do you have a fever?" NO EREN IT'S JUST EMBARRASING FOR YOU OR LEVI OR HANGE TO SEE ME LIKE THIS. "Of course not!" I gave a reassuring smile to him, which was soon replaced by coughing. "I put my hand by my mouth and bent down on my knees, leaning forward. My coughing became louder and louder, until something splatted on my hands. My eyes already wide open, and I raised my head slowly to get a better look at what was in my hand.

"Captain, Hange, Eren..." I looked up to them and they all looked shocked stiff. "Why...is blood on my hand?" blood dripped from my mouth and my eyes still wide open.

...Normal POV

"Side affects from what happened the other day? So then, the rumor about something happening with her wasn't false at all" Hange did a thinking pose and thought for a while. "An extremely high fever, coughing blood, extreme sleepiness, that seems worse from side effects, obviously..." Levi pointed out. "Well, side effects can be that bad but this IS intense..." Eren mumbled, pulling a chair next to Heroine's bed and sat. "She looks like she's in pain..." Her long eye lashes, eyes shut closed, and her mouth slightly open. A wide red on her cheeks was proof she was sick. "This doesn't seem good..." Hange mumbled. Then she shot her head up. "That's it..." she suddenly said. "She must be under a lot of stress and pressure, so I have a plan!" Hange pulled the two boys in a group and whispers could be heard.

"Weird plan, but it might help" Eren blinked a few times.

"It's not weird, it's stupid all by itself" Levi (somewhat) insulted.

"Just do it~!" Hange whined.

...Your POV (Heroine's POV)

I woke up, feeling better than before. I looked side to side and noticed I was in my cabin, and a note placed on my lap. "Go to the auditorium" it said. But what it didn't say is who even wrote the note at all. I then sighed and hopped off my bed, and spotted a black bag. I slowly opened it and an amazed look appeared on my face.

A white dress. The neckline has a beautiful lace trim. The bodice is constructed of a corset like fashion . White gloves. The train has gorgeous french bustles followed by lace and organza layers. "Levi is the only person I know who would get something like this..." I tried my best to get the dress on and succeeded. I pulled on the long white gloves and stuffed the heels on. While on my way to the auditorium, I fixed my hair into a bun and only 1 hair strand on each side out. 'I look really awesome...!' I thought cheeringly. I opened the auditorium doors to reveal a sight that would make me cry right on the spot.

A huge banner that said "Get better soon" and designs, a classic party. "What is this?" I smiled, I remember.

When I was a kid, my mom and dad with my little sister used to throw me parties like this. But not so...big! "You seem to be feeling better." Levi came out with the rest behind him. "Heroine~!" Sasha ran toward me and glomped me. "Sasha! Remember you're wearing a dress!" I warned. "I heard you were sick so I came as soon as possible!" "Oh, sorry for making you worry then..." I gave a slight smile and stared at Mikasa.

And she looked at me

And I looked at her

And she looked at me

and I looked at her

"Hello, Mikasa" an evil glare was seen from my face. "Hello, Heroine" She greeted, and statics could be seen between us. "Uh, Captain. Why are you wearing a tail coat tuxedo? I mean, wouldn't you look better in a short coat?" I questioned, and he sighed. "I don't think I'll be getting an answer soon..." I mumbled. "Okay everybody, let's have a nice time for Heroine, kay!" Hange announced.

Those moments when you wish you could go to a party and do the following:

Drink

Dance

Party

And last but not least.

Spend some time with someone your close with.

"Levi, why would you dance with someone like me?" I looked to my side and pointed out female soldiers in his fan club are going to kill me in my sleep. "Because..."

He didn't answer, but I could have sworn I heard him say 'You got to dance with Eren'. "You're really good at dancing, though" I mumbled. "I know that."

Wow, I just noticed this myself but, Levi really is narcissistic!

"Good to know that you know..." I huffed. "But, thank you, Levi" I smiled at him and looked at him dead in the eyes. "I thanked everyone, but this dress is amazing..." I looked below to get another view of the dress. "You're welcome" he replied, giving a slight smile. I was going to hug him while we dance but, large foot steps could be heard. Really, really loud footsteps.

"A titan?! No way, the gate!" I looked out the window to see my assumptions correct. "Captain, Titans!" I yelled. "What?" It was too late, it busted its way in, and I got blown away by the impact. My hair in a mess, I took it out of a bun and ran. 'Damnit! I don't have my 3DMG with me!' I thought, painfully. 'Ahh my fever is coming back! If I keep this up, I'll faint...' "Right now I need to find Captain..." I kept low on the ground but I bumped into something. I looked up and saw a large smile on it's face. "A titan..." I looked up at it and frowned. "The smiling...titan..." I backed away quickly but it already grabbed me. "I'm not going to fight this time, I should accept the fate I have..." I looked up and I was heading for its mouth. A smile grew on my face.

'I have the perfect plan.

Normal POV

The dust had cleared and Levi coughed a few times. "What? Where is Heroine?" he yelled. "I don't know...Could she have..." Eren widened his eyes, he looked up and saw the same titan.

The same titan, who killed his own mother. "I'll kill it!" Eren screamed but something happened. The titan's stomach, was growing.

It was bloating, the stomach literally went BOOM and it burst open. A girl stood from the inside, with a wide grin on her face. Her appearance, looked like Heroine but.

Something was different, her aura itself was different. Her big [eye color] eyes turned into grey. And in her hand were two swords. The smoke cleared and there she was. She was definitely different, but still seemed the same.

"Heroine!" Levi ran toward her and picked her up bridal style. "Can you hear me, Heroine?!" he yelled. No response. He immediately turned her over and rested his head on her chest. There was a pulse. "So she fainted..." he began to run back to the others. "Go get your 3DMG, and one for Heroine too" he ordered.

The massacre shall begin

* * *

**I MADE THIS SUPER LONG XD Lol, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll update again soon.**

**Review! I love to read it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE WAAAH- **

**Anyway, I thought I would just give you an idea of what your 'transformation' is because if I type it up with the story I would be disturbing you, ^^. **

**Ok, so imagine a coco cola bottle girl, the waist, the bust, the stomach, the face. You get the drill.**

**In this transformation, your chest size grows and you look more, mature I would say. Your top part is your favorite colored armor, but your belly is out. So a strapless armor covering your chest, with any designs you want, leather, lace, your pick -w-.**

**The bottom has a open lace wrap around it, with your favorite colored bottom. The bottom could be a shorts, or something like a bikini bottom but any works fine.**

**Your hair can be out, but highly suggested in a ponytail- Lol I'm going really far with this XD**

**Anyway your weapons are pretty simple, any type of guns and strong bullets and or swords that will cut anything in one touch. **

**This is all I need to tell you, let the story begin! Oh todays chapter is ErenxYou because last chapter it was LevixYou**

* * *

When I finally woke up, I was on a horse. I was...behind someone. "Eren!" I gasped and a sigh of relief came out of his mouth. "You're awake? Good, now... Wall Rose has a hole in it and titans are everywhere." he explained a short summary. "What?! I need to do something!" I was going to jump off the horse but night is here and titans might come at me.

"Please, stay still" he practically begged. "I'm sorry. Where's Captain?" I asked, and he answered by saying "Fighting." "Oh..." I mumbled.

Awkward...

"Do you remember? About the party?" he questioned, and I nodded. "I remember everything but when a titan came, I can't even figure out if I died...or I was close to dying..." I sadly replied. "Ok here we are..." Eren's horse came to a stop and we were at my cabin. "Grab your 3DMG and fight" he ordered and then he trotted away. "Eren..." I looked at him leave me. My heart wanted to drop.

I don't...need a 3DMG

I don't need any of this.

I closed my eyes for a sec, then opened it again to reveal my true grey eyes. I went through the transformation process. A light surrounded me and it was enough to blind an entire city. (You already know how she looks like). I fixed my [favorite color] boots and began to run.

I ran, I don't want to be alone. In fact, I don't need to be alone right now. I summoned the platform and flew.

What is this? It's as if, I knew this would happen.

What am I?

Normal POV (Levi and Eren)

"Where is she?" Levi demanded to know where Heroine is. "She should be on her way" Eren answered looking down. "Damnit! If we never threw that party, this would have never happened...!" Levi stomped on the ground, full of rage. "Don't say that, she remembers about it, and happy about it too." Eren tried to reassure. "Move out of the way!" a female voice called out. 'Heroine?!' they both thought as they looked to the side. (I'm still disturbing ;-;, I just wanted you to go on youtube and search up NieR the wretched automatons. Pretty please?) There, was the [hair color] haired girl zooming past the two from between and toward the group of titans.

She pulled out a sword and zoomed right over its arm to cut it right off. "That should keep it away from me" Heroine loomed right over the nape of the neck and sliced.

Next titan, she did 2-3 flips and landed right on the back, cutting off the head entirely.

Last but not least, the last titan was cut, in half. Up to down, the halves of the body fell on the right and left sides.

"Eren, Captain!" she called out, running toward them with a smile. "Look behind you, a 3cm titan!" Eren yelled. "Oh" While still running towards them, she gave raised her elbow up and punched the titan with the back of her fist, which caused its head to burst. "Well then..." Levi mumbled. "Make our job easier..." Eren ran toward Heroine and poked her. "Heroine, are you okay?" he shook her shoulders back in forth but heard no response

Your POV (Heroine's POV)

_"Mom...Sister keeps collecting more wood than me!" My little sister playfully hit me. "Eh? Heroine went outside, that's no good! Especially because of what you have inside of you!" my mother scolded me with a smile. "Gomen-nasai" I winked. _

_It happened._

_My mother carried me and little sister tightly away from a titan, who which already devoured my father. She pushed me away as she got grabbed. "Mommy!" I screamed. I looked to my side to see my little sister not there. She wasn't taken by a titan, or eaten._

_Where did she go?_

"Heroine!" A voice made me come back and I blinked a few times. "What...what happened?" my eyes felt hazy and I feel as if I'm going to fall. "Heroine, right now. You might be able to help us. With my titan powers, your own freaky powers and Levi being the demon he is, we might be able to put a stop to most of the titans that has entered. There's a giant boulder around here, do you think you could destroy the titans around me while I carry it to plug the hole?" Eren gripped my shoulder tightly and I looked him, shocked. "Right now, I can't even think straight but...I promise, I won't let you die!" I declared as I stood up and shook myself out of it. "Right, let's go!"

Something jingled on my neck, I looked down to see a necklace with a heart symbol on it. "Oh yeah...How could I ever forget?" I whispered.

_"No. I refuse." I pulled Levi behind by his collar and dragged him with Eren. "Why~? You know, since we're in the military. Especially the Survey Corps, we could die at any time. So I asked Hange to take a picture of us all together and we could all wear it around us, like a bracelet, and a necklace!_

_"Men don't wear rings, though" Eren pointed out but I sighed. "Well, since you usually bite around your thumb when you transform. You could always remember that Me and Captain Levi are waiting for you. And Captain, since you usually use your wrists to pull out your swords, you can never miss the bracelet jingling. And as for me, well. I just prefer necklaces!" I stuck my tongue out playfully. "Ok, say cheese!" Hange took out the camera and was aiming right at us. Levi of course did not smile, but was hugging my shoulder, I was smiling my brightest smile, and Eren was resting his elbow on my head with a grin on his face._

_"Cheese!" _

I opened the heart necklace and looked at the happy image. This gives me happiness, that I will live through hard times like this.

"I'll help others, as they help me...!" I ran toward a bunch of titans who was about to attack Eren but I sliced them all down. One was going to get me from behind but Levi sliced his neck off. "Thanks!" I smiled at him but he just nodded and began to slice down others.

"We can do it! Yes, we can!" I yelled happily.

But, immediately I froze. Something was behind me, something I knew. It wasn't a titan, I would have shot it down by now.

"Konichiwa, _sister_"

* * *

**PLOT TWIST MWAHAHA-**

**I'm sorry I didn't update, man I feel terrible about it! **

**Question of the day: Do you want your sister to just be your average Lolita character, with your hair color or something?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I shall update I shall update, CURSE YOU CRUEL WORLD.**

**Yeah I'm updating...sort of /cough/ **

**Note: Onee-chan= Big sister Imouto= Little Sister**

A girl with her hair in a pony tail and her bangs loose on her face yet they parted ways on equal sides. Her sinister yet innocent smile looked so adorable. Her eyes wide open with happiness. The outfit was a dress that reached the knees. The contents was equal to a Lolita, the top part resembled a blouse and the bottom was a full of fluffy flares. A white angel could be best to describe. She had a short long sleeved sweater on and a white necklace on her neck. She held her small white top hat down to a bow and placed it back on her head.

"Konichiwa, onee-chan" she smiled. "Imouto..." I whispered deep in shock. I dropped my swords and fell to my knees. "Onee-chan, what has happened while I was gone?" She began to walk toward me with a light tap due to her short, innocent white ankle boot heels. "I thought- I thought" I held both of my hands near my eyes to catch the coming tears. "Don't cry. With my powers, all the titans will go bye bye!" Her eyes was wide and big and full of insanity, and yet her smile still placed on her face. "What? Powers...?" I looked up to her quickly and I was confused.

She did not reply.

She simply turned her self around and took my fallen swords and leaped down from the invisible platform. "Hello, Mister Titan" she was falling head first into the titans mouth but. "This won't hurt one bit, I promise!" Imouto sliced off its jaw and once again smiled. "I swear on my life you won't feel a thing" With that said she cut the nape of the neck and it fell to the ground. "See...that didn't hurt" An ear splitting grin appeared on her face as the steam from the blood on her face arose. "I'm a good good girl so do not worry titans!" she announced and literally CUT down all the titans. All I did was stare, but not in shock.

I was afraid of my own sister. My own little sister.

"She's insane" Eren looked up at the titan slaughterer who is apparently the little sister. "Definitely but she's buying us some time. Eren, transform" it was a strict order given by Levi and so~

A green light flashed and a familiar looking titan began to stand. "Imouto! Don't hurt that titan! In stead block all the titans coming after him!" I yelled to my sister and she nodded in agreement.

A few minute later Eren was just one step away from the hole. He held the boulder with all his might while me and sister fought off most of the titans around him. Levi joined but for some reason he's been avoiding me, a lot.

A loud boom could be heard and the ground shook. The hole was sealed and successfully done. "Finish off the remaining titans and after that come to the office with Eren and your supposedly little sister" Levi ordered and before I could protest he used his 3DMG to run away. "Yes...sir..." I looked down to the ground but I didn't notice the cold smile she was giving off on Levi.

-...-

I sat down, quietly on the chair and my sister sitting on the next. "Imouto, where were you all this time?" I whispered to her and she looked up at me. Yandere style. "Trying to find you, Onee-chan" she smiled. "Okay..." I shivered. " Levi walked in a few second after and I immediately stood to greet. "Hello Captain!" I greeted, smiling.

He didn't reply, he just went to his desk and sat peacefully. I sat myself down and furrowed my brows sadly. "Tomorrow we're heading back outside the walls" he was pretty blunt about it and the tea I was about to grab for fell due to my shock. "Tomorrow? Captain if I may, we just finished breaching a wall and not only that I found my sister! And then Eren just finished being out of titan mode and I'm pretty exhausted myself and and-" I tried to think of more reasons. But something hit me.

"I don't think...I could do this anymore..." I said slowly and carefully. "I just found my sister and...she's too young to join the military" "Then she'll assist us in fighting. The girl held off 99% of the titans and that's ten times more then what you did yourself. Hell, maybe she should take your place" Levi insulted. I felt heartbroken. "I'm sorry for being weak then sir!" I stood up from my chair and stomped out the door, slamming it on the way outside.

'That jerk! I used up all my power just to save his ass!' I stomped and ran toward my cabin. But I stopped at the door. Geez I forgot the cabins are past the forests. I looked up at the clouds and sighed. "And...in 5, 4, 3, 2" before I even made it to one rain started to fall. "1" I groaned. "Heroine" I heard a voice call from behind me, it wasn't close but I knew that was Levi trying to get me back there again. "Grr..." I took off my jacket and ran outside, the cold rain dropping on my face, and mud messing up my boots.

I was already deep inside the forests and my outfit covered in mud due to tripping. But, it happened.

I tripped, down into a steep hill. "Ah" I tumbled down, this time completely covered in mud. But the good thing is that it was a short cut to the cabin. I began to stood but fell after I tried. "Ow...What" I looked at my legs and saw nothing wrong but, something felt wrong...

"Ah forget it!" I sucked up the pain and ran toward my cabin, slamming the door behind me. I got changed into the quickest nightgown I had and went under my covers.

_I just want this whole day to disappear _

-.-.-.-.-

The morning light shone on my face and I pulled the covers over my face to block it off. Then my alarm went off and I jumped out of bed. "Oh, I'm not late. Thank goodness. But Captain Grouchy pants would consider god forbids 4:00 AM to be late... "Well it's 6:30 am now. Breakfast should be going on now" I pulled on my extra jacket and stuffed my feet in my boots and ran to the main area where they serve lunch.

But, I didn't see any of my friends sitting there. Nothing new but usually in the morning they would be there. I sighed sadly and spotted a familiar blonde haired boy. "Armin!" I yelled and noticed Eren Mikasa and practically everyone was there. "Hey everyone-" I immediately sucked up all my words as I noticed everyone was crowded over Imouto. "Ah, Imouto..." I wanted to call out to her but I could just see the invisible gap between me, my friends, and my own little sister.

My eyes covered by my bangs, I turned and picked up a tray of bread and sat alone in the corner of the table, sipping a cup of water and munching on a cup of bread.

Suddenly.

The door bursts open to reveal Levi next to Erwin. "Line up into formation, we're going outside the walls" A large gasp could be heard except from me. They must think 'What the hell!? Is Erwin crazy?!' "Yes sir..." I took my tray, emptied it into the trash and gently putted the dishes in the sink. I quietly walked outside, avoiding eye contact with Levi.

-..-..-..-..

I went into a comfortable position on the horse and held the reins tightly. "Let's go" the sound of horses trotting and the gate rising was heard and I decided to stay near my sister who was in the wooden carriage, still smiling. "Titan!" a soldier yelled and this immediately shot my head up. "A 15cm class!" I screamed. "I'll take care of it" Imouto grinned and jumped off the carriage and began running toward the titan at full speed. At that moment she jumped up in the air above the titan with the sword in her hand and came down at full force, slicing it's head off. "Done!" she flipped with her back facing back and then turned on her feet, her dress flowing up and dropping down on the above carriage which was nearest to Erwin and Levi. "Good job" Levi somewhat complimented Imouto who smiled at him and simply replied "Arigato!" I looked back down and heard the drops of tears falling on the saddle of my horse. "Hey, are you okay?" I heard a voice ask me and I turned to see Eren there. "I smacked my cheeks a few times and shook my head furiously. Then, I turned to Eren with a smile on my face. "I'm okay! Definitely" 'No I'm not I feel depressed and alone' "Oh, okay" with that said he trotted in front, and my horse became slower. I was slowly and slowly being separated from the group but did I notice that? No, of course not. I was too busy crying like a baby.

"Heroine" a voice yelled at me. "Yes!" I shot my head up and noticed how far away I was from the group. "Titan, behind you!" Levi warned me and I turned around to see he was correct. "Oh god" I stared at it, in shock. "On second thought, it's okay" I stopped my horse and let my hands off the reins and let my feet off the Stirrups and jumped off the horse. "I can fight too!" I yelled as I summoned my sword and my transformation process began. "Take this!" I sliced off its feet and it feel to the ground. "See, Captain! I'm pretty good at fighting too-" before I could finish my sentence, I felt something on my leg, gone. the dust cleared and I had realized something.

The titan _bit _off my **leg.**

* * *

**PLOT TWIST QUEEN HAS BEEN BORN.**

**Anyway, I promise on my life as a AoT fan I WILL UPDATE!**

**Question of the Day: Should I keep the sister's name as Imouto since it means Little Sister or should I make a poll and set up some names? I'm leaning toward Imouto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm gonna make a poll, oh and here's a mini shot I'll make next chapter.**

"Welcome to the ocean" I pointed toward the big sea of water. "All ladies, come and try on these!" I handed up a few swim suits and Mikasa shot a glare at me. "What, too much skin showing? It's just a bikini" I puffed. "The hells a bikini?" Jean questioned. "You're joking, right?" I drooped down, giving the 'Are you friggin serious?' "I'll try on one, just now" I hid behind a rock and began to change.

"Ta-Da!" I came out in an ocean blue bikini, my cleavage showing. "Good grief..." I put my hands on my hips and walked toward them. "I know you boys love women, but I'm more focued on Levi and Eren shirtless, heh...hehehe" I gave a creepy laughter as sister appeared from changing. "Kawaii!" I clasped my hands together. Since she was a flat chest, Imouto wore a white argyle patterned outfit with a white lace Lolita umbrella.

...

The titan **bit **off my **leg**.

An ear piecing scream came out of my mouth as I fell in pain. "Why can't I regenerate?!" I cursed. "Heroine!" two male voices called out to me and was later revealed to be none other then Eren and Levi. They both grabbed each side of my hand and pulled me onto a carriage. "Onee-chan..." Imouto sat down beside me and looked at my leg. A glowing light appeared by my leg and I felt something growing on me.

The light died down and there revealed a leg. "My leg..." I was too deep in shock to really worry about anything right now. "Are you okay?!" Levi yelled. I didn't reply.

Something just hit me.

_ "And...in 5, 4, 3, 2" before I even made it to one rain started to fall. "1" I groaned._

_I began to stood but fell after I tried. "Ow...What" I looked at my legs and saw nothing wrong but, something felt wrong..._

"Intuition" I suddenly said. "I have intuition. Now I know I'll win against that titan" I stood. Nothing felt funny. "Onee-chan! I just healed you, your wounds might open and your leg-!" "Shut up! I don't need my little sister to scold me! Might I add that it was scolding that made mom and dad die...!" I yelled at her, and jumped out the carriage, but this time I had no swords in my hand.

_Ok using my strength and supposed intuition I could freaking murder this titan for biting off my leg and if not I'll die trying!_

I jumped in the air above the titan and held my hand out like a gun. And so I pulled the trigger, and a large, huge, light surrounded the area.

As the light died down I fell to the ground on my back. My eyes still grey due to not being my normal self, I began to speak.

"What am I..." I felt a tear run down at the side of my face. "Heroine" Eren picked me up from the stomach and carried me toward the carriage.

_I sat on the window sill and looked outside as each rain drop fell with a loud pang. "In 15 minutes, the rain will stop..." I looked down and mumbled. "Eh? Onee-chan it's raining way too hard for that to ever happen!" Imouto stopped playing with her rag doll. "You're right..." I was so small back then. Short messy hair with innocent and quiet eyes and I no one has ever exactly seen me smile with my so called friends before. "I'm not God. It's impossible...Such intuition doesn't exist" my over sized sleeves was rolled up by my now appearing mother. "You aren't God but you're definitely the mini Goddess!" she messed up my hair and smiled. _

_But, in the end..._

**_15 minutes exact, and the rain immediately went pause._**

I shot my eyes open and noticed someone sitting right next to me, leaning his face over mine. "Are you okay?!" "EREN!" I immediately shot up and by mistake I bumped my forehead into Eren's forehead. "Gah! What was that for?" he rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Sorry..." I looked over me and noticed he wrapped his green cape around me. "Ah, you must have helped me while I was out cold, huh?" I scratched my head and smiled. "Hey, dummy" Levi slowed his horse down to meet up with me. "Hello Captain!" I greeted him. "Are you feeling better?" "Better than before, at least..."

"Good then get your ass up on a horse and act like you're in the actually group" he used his horse to move back up next to Erwin. "Yes sir" I jumped on a horse and Eren did the same. "I gotta keep up with everyone, I have to..." I whispered, my determined goal in place.

...A few days has passed since then. The good thing is not much people died compared to last time...Though, I think I might just die mentally.

Me, work, fighting, all of the above, has become best friends forever. "Ok...so if I times this...by this. I would get the answer to T. S = T. Wait wait! Then how...?" I canceled on math and began working on military work. "Ok, next is training." I wrapped some bandages around my hands and formed a fist.

I pretended as if I was fighting with some and did a kick punch and uppercut. I continued to fight and fight even harder until to the point that my sweats were drowned in wetness. "Next is jogging" I unwrapped the bandages and stuffed my foot in my sneakers and began to run.

I ran around the forests a few times and ran back to my cabin. "Kay, now more studying. And I still have some more work to fill in from Captain" I entered the cabin and noticed it was 6:00 AM. "At 6:30 I'll have to get dressed, better hurry" I grabbed a pen and began to work.

...

"I'm here, sorry I'm late" I had my clothes in a wreck I missed breakfast I hardly had any sleep and the papers in my hand were all over the place. "Hello Captain, Eren, and Squad Levi" I bowed my head and ran over to my desk to continue working. "Heroine, what are you doing- WHAT IS ALL THIS?" Eren began calmly but then immediately shot out the tea in his mouth. Math problems equations fighting moves exercising workouts and last but not least Military work. "Oh this? Just work..." the bags under my eyes was so deep I could safely call myself a panda. "You're a freaking mess, go take a shower" Levi ordered me but I had to refuse. "I am sorry Captain but I am currently fixing my work properly, I need to earn my respect" I had to refuse. "Ow...!" I suddenly fell to the ground as the pain from the wound on my leg came back. "I'll be going to see sister...I'll be right baaaack" I felt all woozy but I sucked it in and ignored the looks I was getting.

* * *

**Yeah...this chapter was out of it...**

**So I've decided that I'll make a poll with the name Imouto in it and other Lolita names. Kay?**

**Oh and make sure to review because if you do you get to see shirtless Eren and Levi at the beach. BECAAUSEEE**

**It's almost 3 reviews away from 20 REVIEWS YAYYYY! **

**Question of the Day: Do you think I should start adding special chapters for like if they were in the real world? Example, there going to the beach and they'll be safe from titans. Yeah that type of world, the safe world ;3**


	8. Special Chapter!

"Here, sir!" Heroine handed a box with a pretty design over it. "And what is this?" Levi raised a brow. "Sweets sir, to show my appreciation!" she set it on his desk and literally ran out the office. "Hey, wait- Oh whatever" he opened the box and it legit glimmered it beauty.

"Captain~" Eren and Petra walked in and witnessed the bright light. "Is-is that God?!" Eren covered his eyes with his arms. "No, it's more then God. It's Heaven itself!" Petra corrected. "Ah, it's dango" Petra took a piece and bit it.

..."It's...so..." Petra had her eyes covered by her bangs and held the dango in her hand.

"SO GOOD! DELICIOUS! IT'S AMAZING!" Her eyes gleamed hearts. "Let me try one, it can't taste THAT good" Eren took a dango and ate it whole. "Oh my god, are you sure Heroine made this?!" Eren took another and so did Petra. Levi also took one and bit it.

...

...And let the angelic choir play...

"We need to pass by her cabin, A.S.A.P" Levi burst open the door, Petra and Eren following just as determined.

...

"In here smells like a bakery" Eren mumbled. "It doesn't look like a cabin at all" Petra second. And Levi was just annoyed. The cabin wasn't your wooden hell stack.

No no NO, the walls was covered in pink and her bed had heart pillow and heart covers. No way is this a cabin. Her desk, which was a pink desk and had stacks of paper on it, was in the middle top and just a few inches away from the desk was the mini kitchen. Oven, baking supplies, and of course Heroine was there. "Ah, I didn't see you there" Heroine turned in a blue cute outfit. (Just look at the cover image .-.) She mixed the batter and smiled. "Imouto, come on out! We have guests" Imouto popped out under the bed covers. "Moshi Moshi" she greeted. Everyone- dis including Heroine because she's used to this- jumped a bit.

Eren coughed a few times and came back to the main objective. "So, we came back here because we tasted your sweets and. I'm going to be blunt, we all said it ourselves we just ate a piece of heaven. The box ITSELF was heaven" Eren explained and Heroine blinked a few times, tilting her head. "Well then, you're just in luck!" She set the bowl of mix on the table and placed on her mittens. She opened the oven and took out a tray of strawberry cookies. The middle was cookies and the outer was a pretty line design.

The smell went through the soldiers and they all moaned in delight. Though, Levi just crossed his arms but you could see the pleasure on his face.

"Well it's cooled off now, come have one" "DON'T HAVE TO TELL US THAT" Eren and Petra literally shoved through each other and took a cookie.

It's Heaven, it HAS to be heaven.

The warm yet cool strawberry tasted so-! AND THE COOKIE ITSELF IS LIKE BUTTER MELTING ON YOUR TONGUE.

"Come, have a seat" she pulled out a pink round table and four seats. Everyone took a seat and Heroine took out other sweets to hand them.

Even LEVI was taking one of everything. "I'm impressed, Heroine. It doesn't taste bad at all. In fact, it tastes pretty damn good" Levi smirked and Heroine just smiled. "I'm glad you all enjoyed" she laughed happily. "Are you only good at cooking sweets?" Petra asked while munching on a cookie. "No, I can cook main dishes too. I can make a hot pot with extra meat, soup, curry bun and curry, gruel, porridge, pork noodles, every type of rice, rice balls, and much much more!" she smiled.

"How did a wooden cabin turn into a kawaii wonderland?" Petra looked around. "Oh well, I have powers, remember? The impossible becomes the possible, right Imouto?" she put her hands on her hips. "Word." Imouto replied. "Hee hee!"

"Eren, do you like it?" Heroine turned over to Eren who had his whole mouth full of cake and frosting all over his mouth. "Oh my, Eren you're just as messy as my little sister." She furrowed her brows with a smile and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe off the frosting. "See? All better" And Eren could feel the blush coming in.

"Aw you're so damn cute, Heroine!" Petra stood over the table and hugged Heroine in her chest. "Choking! Suffocation! Can't breath...!" Heroine gasped for hair. "Oh, gomen" Petra laughed a bit and the cute cook laughed as well.

A few hours passed of making fun of Levi because of his height, seeing Eren embarrassed, Imouto sneaking sweets, Petra's suffocation, and Heroine just smiling.

"Oh, it's already 6:00 PM" Levi looked at the clock. "Oh here, I made curry buns for everyone" She opened the fridge and took out a bag of wrapped up in foil buns.

'YES! JACKPOT!' Eren and Petra did a victory pose and Levi sighed.

"Thanks for coming over, come again soon" Heroine smiled.

"Later!" Petra waved her hand good bye.

...

"Moment of truth" Petra, Levi, and Eren each took a bun and made a bite.

...

...hallelujah, hallelujah...

"SO GOOD!" Petra jumped in the air. "Not that bad" Levi continued to eat.

Levi made two hobbies, cleaning AND eating sweets.

* * *

**I was bored and felt like making something funny and Petra was one of my favorite characters and oh the cover image is sorta how you look like in this special chapter**

**Review~! **


	9. Chapter 9

**OK! So I made the poll, it's on my profile so check it out~! ^^; **

**This chapter, I PROMISE to make it a actual LevixYouxEren because I've just been focused on OTHER things then that. Oh an in this chapter also, I'll try to make you as 'normal' as possible :3**

* * *

Wake up, I have work to do~

I shot open my eyes and slowly looked around. "Oh... 6:20..." I stood up from off my bed and started to get dress.

I put my hair in a ponytail and left some money on the table for Imouto to buy stuff. Whenever she's hungry. It's been so damn BORING around the Survey Corps. Levi working, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin sitting together. Me working my butt off and Imouto being the creepy yet innocent sister she is. It's become so normal, it's scary.

I hummed a tune I learned from my mom when I was younger. Though, it wasn't English... It was more, gibberish to be blunt. I laughed a bit and walked out the door.

Opening the door quietly, I walked inside the main office where I usually meet with others. "Good Morning, everyone" I greeted, smiling. "Heroine~" Hange ran toward me and literally squeezed the daylight out of me. "I CAN'T BREATH" I gasped for air. "Oh, sorry" she released me from her hug and I took a few deep breaths in and out.

I took a seat and poured out some tea. "So, how is everyone?" I questioned, trying to start a conversation. "Meh, could have been feeling better" Eren laid his head down on the table. "Hn..." Levi just mumbled and looked away to the side.

Speaking of Levi, I just remembered how AWKWARD it is to be around him. Nevertheless talk to him. "So, Commander? How about you?" I turned over to him to see that he invisibly shut himself out of the conversation. "Oh...how nice..." I looked down.

"How come...everyone is so quiet today?" I asked, playing with my teaspoon in my peppermint tea. This sort of got everyone's attention and all eyes on me. I mean usually there's yelling and fighting. Laughing and crying. Dying and living. What happened to all that? We're the Survey Corps for the love of God, we're SUPPOSED to be loud!" I put my hands on my hips and pouted.

"Don't act all comfortable and feel as if you're one of us. After all, you're nothing but a girl in the end" Levi glared at me. "E-eh?" I jumped a bit.

"When you were growing up, you were weak. And you still are weak. The only reason you're alive now is because of some made up power which you before claimed was something deep inside your memory" He insulted, and I stood up from my chair with a loud bang. "Look who's talking Clean freak Mc Demon! I bet you wanted to see me get eaten, didn't you?!" I barked at him and immediately sucked it all in when his eyes turned black.

"Don't you ever joke about that again" He said darkly. He finished the last bit of tea he had and exited to the room. "Well whatever, you jerkass!" I sat on my chair, rested my head on the table with my arms wrapped around me so that I'm in complete darkness.

A awkward 5 minutes passed, when I heard people standing up from their chairs. I shot back up and noticed everyone left. "Oh...break is over..." I rested my head back.

I don't want to go to work... I sighed sadly. Things has been too boring, too too boring. For the first time, I actually wanted to spend 24 hours straight listening to Hange talk about titans.

I began to hum the same tune my mom sang to me. It was called the Wretched Automans. It wasn't English at all. Really. (Youtube. Search/ Wretched Automans, Acapella. First video you see, click. Please. Please. Pleas-)  
"I'm so...weird" I laughed and stood, walking out the room.

...

We were going to train today, with fake titan dummies. "Okay, this is just a small test, try and kill as much titans as possible" The commander explained and we saluted saying "Yes sir!"

I flew up in the air with my 3DMG, taking out every titan dummy in my path but a certain girl was making veins pop on my head. "MIKASA! COME ON LET ME KILL SOME!" I yelled at the black haired girl who which ignored me. "Son of a..." I shot my hooks in front of her and flew right above her, sticking my tongue out. "Na na na boo boo!" I sliced the dummy which was already in my path. "HAH!" I laughed. "Keep your head in the game, stupid" Mikasa insulted as an up coming titan was been wiped out by her. "H-hey! That wasn't fair-" I got hit right in the face because I didn't look were I was going and that caused me to get slammed in the face by a building. "Ow..." I slid down and noticed blood was dripping from my forehead. "Well...that hurt..." I fell down to the ground, hitting my back pretty bad.

"Heroine!" Eren went to my side and picked me up bridal style. "Geez, look at you, you have a wound on your head" he sighed, walking me over to the medical center. But I was secretly sticking my tongue out on Mikasa who which was glowing daggers at me.

...

**Guys...we have a problem. **

**I GOT A SERIOUS CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. Oh and I put the poll up.**

**A serious...serious writers block. So I got this idea. It was from another story. You send in questions to the AoT characters, and they'll answer it themselves. Kay? Kay!**

**Question of the day: What are you going to ask?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welp, the first question for Levi.**

**Levi, why are you so serious? **

**-Emra-Emrys'sBane/E**

**Levi: Because I don't have time for goofing off like certain people /looks at Stocking/**

**Me: I am VERY serious when needed, thank you!**

**Levi: Yeah okay...**

**Oh and, those who don't really say it often because I know you guys at least say it once. The story HAS been out of it lately. In fact...it took me a simple review to get me to understand what the heck 'normal' in AoT is. Really Stocking, Lolita clothes in a war...Man I'm stupid ;n;**

**About the 17 centimeter, Guest. /hits my head on the wall/ I was repeating SHIT over and over for forgetting its METER...I STILL AM REPEATING IT**

**Well you got your answer, my thoughts on where this story is going, and WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO STUPIDD WAAAAH! Let's get on with the show.**

**I will try, my VERY best to make things normal as possible, okay? OH AND I FORGOT, Chouko is the name for the sister, okay?**

* * *

"Just. Put. It. On. Chouko" I stuffed the military clothes at my sister's face. "No no no WAY" She ran out the room and I didn't want to follow her. "She'll come back when's she'll all hungry again..." I sighed.

Things has been normal for us Survey Corps, going outside the walls and almost half of us die but thanks to me and sister things has been settling in, nicely.

But why do I have a bad feeling that whenever I fight something bad is going to happen? And also...It seems as if the power is literally being drained for me so I don't do any fancy stuff anymore. I would like to call myself 'Your average female soldier' because of what's happening but I still have powers and so~

"SCREW MY LIFE" I flipped a table and panted in rage. But at least the enormous stress I have is going down rapidly with speed. Sadly, Hange is going to bring it back up, today.

I putted on my jacket and looked at the symbol of the Recon Corps. "Hn..." I began to walk out the room and out to the field. "HEROINE~" Hange waved at me and beside her was Eren and Levi. "Hello, everyone!" I smiled at them brightly and ran up. "Okay so, let me get the plan straight. During our last trip outside the walls, you captured a titan. And you want me to fight it, correct? You're going to see how my power works..." I summarized the details and Hange nodded 2 times. "Let's get it started now, shall we" an ear splitting creep smile appeared on her face.

I went in position, and waited for the titan to come at me. "Let it rip!" The signal was given and the titan was free and of course he was heading right towards me.

"Okay!" I began to transform, but only a glint of light appeared. "What the hell?" I summoned my platform and it didn't show up. "What the hell!" I repeated the transformation over and over. I looked over to the titan who was already looming its hand over me. "Shit this isn't good, HANGE" I yelled toward her but immediately sucked it back in. The titan had its mouth over my whole body and was about to bite but something already sliced the nape of its neck. Of course the mouth did fall over me but it wasn't something I couldn't crawl out of.

I held my beating heart, panting heavily. "I almost...died..." I breathed in and breathed out, falling on my knees. "Next time, don't be so sure of yourself" Levi looked over me with such a cold face, it made me laugh. "You must think low of me again. Geez, and I was almost getting the hand of it too..." I sighed lowly. "My point on being here, must not mean jack shit huh?" I laughed and held my stomach. "You are, pretty correct. The only reason you aren't dead is because of your little human power. Today proves how much faith you have in your own strength. It's good to know you think highly of it but, try and depend on 'todays' strength, got it?" Levi tisked and walked away. "I think, I need some tea. I'm sweating like a hog" I fanned myself with my hand but Hange stopped me in my tracks. "Do you have any confidence?" Hange asked, and I tilted my head. "I was at the library, digging information about things. And, your power might signify some things. Some things like, the symbol of the Recon, right?" she somewhat explained, and I jumped. "Our insignia means Freedom, and Confidence, which right now you're currently lacking. Go practice, train, build up some guts. Because obviously..." she held onto my shoulder.

...

I sat at my desk and thought about what Hange said "Because obviously, you have no faith in yourself due to you thinking no one has faith in you at all which is utterly incorrect, she says. It's funny how people can read through you like a hawk. Damnit, I'm so freaking stupid!" I kicked a wall and immediately regretted it because I held it back in pain. "Wait...I'm feeling pain now? Well then, my powers are going to have some limited use for now on because this is ridiculous! Back when I had some freedom I was a badass kicking titan butt girl! What the hell happened to me! Darnet darnet!" I whined, and rolled on the floor, bored out of my mind.

Okay, let's start with positive thinking because when the titan faced me, I was completely negative about myself. 'Things are going to get better, if you kill the titan your little sister will look up to you!' No no, she already has some badass of her own.. "If you kill it, Levi and Eren can buy you something!' HAH Eren and/or Levi buying me something is like titans starting to stop eating humans! Impossible! Okay maybe for Eren it might work out but for A DEMON. Yeah and my names Insanity.

"Oh...well this is getting me no where" I scratched my head. "Maybe I'm too sensitive. But I was doing just fine...what happened?" I questioned, resting my head on the palm of my hand stressing out again. But something just hit me, maybe it was because of all the calm I've been going through. I have to get myself pumped and ready, head in the game? That COULD be the case but how can that be... I hit my head on the desk and felt tears running down my cheek. "Why do I gotta be so weak?" I smiled.

Wait, look at what I'm doing. I stood up from my chair and wiped off my tears. "My name is Heroine, I am a soldier who dedicated her life to fighting titans. I lived outside the walls and killed every titan who wanted to eat me! I'm in the friggin Survey Corps! I made it in the top ten soldiers...! And last but not least I've got plenty power left to kill all the titans in the world!" I finished off by yelling 'world'.

All of a sudden.

"Ah!" I began to raise up and I looked down to my feet and noticed my perfect small platform still in place. "I did it...Yippe! I did it, I did it" I did a small boogie and danced up in the air. "But, I don't really want to use my powers that often anymore. I should probably start practicing on some other abilities of mine. Like team work because with Captain and I don't have teamwork in hand all hell WILL break loose.

I started to adjust the belts on my body and fix myself up a bit by putting my hair in low side ponytail, moving my bangs to the side. "What? I gotta look cute while fighting, right?" I winked and opened the door of my cabin which leads outside into the forest. "I think those fake dummies are still there, I'll work on those" I shot my hook on the nearby tree and flew up in the air with swords in my hand.

"I found one!" I sliced the nape of its neck and zoomed past it. "Yes!" I let myself fall on my back, well not fall but have 1 inch away from falling on my back but I used my hooks to shoot me back up.

...

"Look at the time, it's gotten late hasn't it. The sun is even setting in already. I jumped on top of a tree and stared at the beautiful orange sky. "Oh you're here too?" I looked to the side and noticed a now appeared Eren. "Well if you're here, then..." I looked to my next side and noticed Levi. "A shadow, you have to be..." I stuttered. "Sorry, for insulting you. You did good" Levi dodged eye contact but you could see in his eyes that he was being pretty genuine. "Yeah, when we have a next training session, you have to teach me some of those moves, okay?" Eren looked at me, grinning. "Sure...oh I have a question, do you guys have those pictures. Eren showed the ring on his hand and Levi showed the bracelet on his wrist. And I took out the necklace which was hidden under my shirt. "Okay guys, lets have a challenge. The one that gets the most kills in the next trip we outside, they get to have some of my cookies, okay?" I crossed my heart, promising. "Strawberry cookies?" Levi turned to me, asking calmly. I nodded. "The pudding?" Eren asked as well. I nodded. "The curry bun?" they both asked at the same time and I laughed. "Anything you want" I said, smiling.

We headed back down and we were walking out the forest. "Hey, Heroine" Eren whispered, and Levi also looked up. "Hm?" I had a confused look on my face when I saw the two men on each side of me, having a conversation without saying a single word to each other. This went on for a few seconds and then they turned back to me.

"Close your eyes" Levi asked, on second though scratch that out, Levi ordered. "Um okay" I tilted my head but closed my head. I felt something warm on each side on my cheek. Warm, soft, comfortable. It was released and Levi told me to open my eyes now, which I did. "What did you guys do?!" I was reluctant though, I felt as if it was best I not know. "None of your business" Levi sighed and Eren just gave a shaky laugh.

"Whatever..." I held onto each of there hands as we walked out the forest together.

Though...Who would of thought all this laughing and play, will come to a stop by next week, our next and might be our last trip outside the walls.

**_Well, maybe for me at_ least.**

* * *

**Did, you, like, it? I hope so, I don't add much Levi x You x Eren anymore. So I thought I would add it NOW! **

**I'm...very sensitive, if I was in Heroine's case, I would have probably broke down already. It's a probability...**

**I'm also sensitive to reviews sometimes, but that's only because I'm so used to happy reviews. Anyway, this series might soon come to an end, it will be that type of ending that 'wraps up in a fancy little bow'. Either way, I hoped you enjoyed. I tried to keep things as normal as possible.**

**Oh and I might make a OC story. No powers. Nu-uh. Strength, yeah sure.**

**Question of the Day: Do you REALLY like my story? Really, like truthfully? ;3**


	11. This isn't an Update! PLEASE READ!

Guys, we have a problem.

Writers Block honey, Writers Block. DEAD MIND.

ohmygod I have never had this bad of a WB in a long, long time. IF YOU CHECK MY PROFILE I HAVEN'T UPDATED, MUCH OF ANY STORIES BECAUSE OF THIS!

So, I came up with something.

Tell me, tell me, request anything you want me to write based on you, Levi, and Eren.

Though, in those chapters she will NOT have her powers. I don't really need to over-power okay?

Yours Truly my lovely bish, :3

STOCKING-CHAN!


End file.
